dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan of the Shadows ch 10
The Thief Queen turned to Bakura. "You go. I don't want you to get hurt. Get everyone far away, okay?" He nodded."Sure, hon, I'll see you soon." "Wait. We're staying." Bastet and Sekhmet replied. "There's no way we're missing out on this." The Queen of Thieves nodded. It would be good to have some backup. Diabound gently picked up the snake-tailed kitten and flew off with Bakura. Their enemy stepped forward. "Let's get this on, shall we?" Goku stepped forward. No wonder they had given the pharaoh so much trouble. They had monsters with them. The rest of the Z-fighters arrived. "Kakarot. Don't underestimate her. Look around her waist." Goku gasped. "She has a tail! How is that possible? At this time they shouldn't have the technology to get here!" "I don't know, Kakarot. Perhaps in this universe, the saiyans had more technology than we thought." The thief growled. "Well, aren't you going to fight me? Or are you scared of us?" Goku nodded. "Let us begin." And they collided. Bastet and Sekhmet swatted them aside with their giant paws and tails. The sacred lions sliced gashes and fell upon them with no mercy. The thief kicked Goku in the back. He swung around and reached for her tail, which grabbed his wrist and threw him away. Goku instant transmissioned back and dealt a devastating blow to her gut. She slashed her sword across his torso. The battle had just begun. The Pharaoh woke next to a giant gray cat, with a collar-like necklace. 'Come.' She said telepathically. He got up and followed her into a glowing cave with carvings. 'These pictures tell a story. You must decipher it yourself.' He stared closely. A baby with spikey hair and a tail. An older version of the same female playing with a teen who gives her a ball and two men. Destroying a strange device as a woman looked on in horror. Being saved by a cat with magical swords. Many years later, raiding a tomb and fighting with the King of Thieves. Saving him from the Pharaoh. Annoying the heck out of him on the way to a temple. Bravely standing up to the goddess of war. Supposedly killing the pharaoh. And the two together, just watching the sun set on the nile. 'The past..' The time travelers fighting the cat goddess, the lions and the Queen of Thieves. "The present. This is the past, present and future of the Thief Queen, right?" The cat nodded. "But where is the future?" "If time continues to follow the course it is taking, there will be no future. That's why I saved you. You must change the Thief Queen Gomon, daughter of Goku. If you can, the Thief King will follow. Love can change one from light to dark, or dark to light. Please, you must save her!" The feline said, tears rolling into her whiskers. Touched by the cat's sorrow, he agreed."But who are you?" "I am the last sacred cat left to the goddess Bastet, the lost friend of Gomon. I am Aaka." Cattabound stopped cleaning her snake tail and perked up. She desperately tried to squirm out of her father Diabound's grip. Something was wrong. Her mother was in danger. Flapping her wings, trying in vain to help her mother, she gave up, hoping that Aaka would be able to handle this on her own. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover